mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Reluctant Dragon
The Reluctant Dragon is an 1898 children's story by Kenneth Grahame (originally published as a chapter in his book Dream Days), which served as the key element to the 1941 feature film with the same name from Walt Disney Productions. The story has also been set to music as a children's operetta by John Rutter, with words by David Grant. The story takes place in the Berkshire Downs in Oxfordshire (where the author lived and where, according to legend, St George did fight a dragon). It is Grahame's most famous short story. It is arguably better known than Dream Days itself or the related The Golden Age. It can be seen as a prototype to most modern stories in which the dragon is a sympathetic character rather than a threat. In Grahame's story, a young boy discovers an erudite, mushroom-loving dragon living in the Downs above his home. The two become friends, but soon afterwards the dragon is discovered by the townsfolk, who send for St George to rid them of it. St George, by this time, is quite elderly and has little interest in slaying dragons, though he resolves to do it as it is his duty. The boy introduces St George to the dragon, and the two decide that it would be better for them not to fight. Eventually, they decide to stage a fake joust between the two combatants. The dragon appears to have died, and the townsfolk rejoice (though not all of them, as some had placed bets on the dragon winning). St George then reveals that the dragon had not died, and assures the townsfolk that he is not dangerous. The dragon is then accepted by the people. One scholar describes the book as "a story about language", such as the "dialect of the illiterate people," and the "literary aspirations of the dragon." The story also has an opening scene in which a little girl named Charlotte (a character from Grahame's The Golden Age) and a grown-up character find mysterious reptilian footprints in the snow and follow them, eventually finding a man who tells them the story of the Reluctant Dragon; two abridged versions (one by Robert D. San Souci and illustrated by John Segal and another abridged and illustrated by Inga Moore) both omit this scene. A New York Times review by Emily Jenkins notes that this framework is somewhat long-winded and might cause some parents to worry about whether the story can keep kids' attention... however, she finds the unabridged version preferable to both abridgments (although she says that "Moore retains the pure joy of the author's descriptive passages"). Peter Green, in his 1959 biography of Grahame, writes that while the story can be viewed as a satire like Don Quixote, the characters can be seen on a deeper level as representing different sides of the author himself: St. George representing Grahame as a public servant representing the Establishment and the Dragon representing his anarchic, artistic, anti-social side. References External links * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/1288 Full text of Dream Days] at Project Gutenberg. The Reluctant Dragon is a chapter of Dream Days. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/21588 Spoken version of The Reluctant Dragon] at Project Gutenberg Category:1898 short stories Category:Children's short stories Category:Fictional dragons Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters ------ id:The Reluctant Dragon